Second Guesses
by DevanRenae-StupidLamb
Summary: Nessie finds someone else... hearts are broken and a new story begins in Renesmee, and Jacob's life together. Nessie, Jacob, Seth, Emmett, and Edward lovers would love this! Please try! I suck at summaries!
1. What did I do

**Hellooo! It has been a LONG **time since I have written a new (or much less) updated my FanFic's. This idea came in my head randomly and I don't really know what to do with it yet but I really hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for reading!

R+E+V+I+E+W= something you should do right now...:)

P.S. There is lots of Jacob in this (UGH) even though I am Edward all the way...but he is needed if I want this to go where I hope it will. :/...I know Marisa will love the "Jacob" part! Thank you guys again!

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"Please Nessie! Don't do this! Why? What did I do, sweetheart? I can fix it! I will do everything I can for you and..." I cried out to her as tears welled up in my eyes as she looked at me with a pained expression and interrupted me. "Jake I am so sorry. Don't look at me like that. I can't tell you how bad I feel right now but I just can't...I am so sorry." I could tell she felt horrible but I just couldn't help getting so angry. I felt betrayed not only by her. She is my everything. I locked my hands together behind my head as I groaned in agony. We were silent. I could only hear the trees blow and her heart beating. "...Jake?" she said quietly. "Jacob?" she said a little louder but I couldn't respond without....I don't even know what I would do! Phase, scream, cry? I don't know but I didn't want it to happen. "JACOB DANIEL BLACK ANSWER ME!" I looked up at her and her angry expression sunk down to a blank kind of sad. "You have no reason to be angry Renesmee! Do you have ANY idea what this is doing to me, Nessie?! Why? What did I do?!" I held back tears as I looked at the love of my life. She responded quickly, "NOTHING! Of course you did nothing, Jake! I love you!..." I was furious now. "SURE AS HELL DOESN'T LOOK LIKE IT!" she was hurt and ashamed. I continued, "Sorry but I just don't believe any of this...we were so perfect for each other...but I don't understand what happened. And my best friend!!?? How did this happen, Nessie?! Why my best friend?" she looked at the ground and started to sob. I paced back and forth stomping as I went and slid my fingers through my hair. She had her head in her knees and cried silently. I sat in front of her. I hated seeing her cry no matter how furious and confused I was. "I'm s-s-s-sorry." she whispered. My heart was broken and that just stomped on the pieces. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her and she buried her head in my chest and locked her arms around me. I sighed and simply said, "What happened?" she looked up at me with beautiful, brown, and crying eyes. "It's just that Seth and I have been best friends from the beginning and I don't know. I just...you imprinted on me and I guess I thought that I would feel the same way so I didn't wait for anything. Seth told me that he imprinted on me right when he saw me....and I...love you both." my teeth ground together at the last word. I bit my tongue to hold back the yell and tasted blood in my mouth. "So you choose him?...instead of me?" She paused and had a contemplating look on her face. She opened her mouth as if to speak but shut it quickly. She took a deep unsteady breath. "I....don't know." as much as I tried not to, tears streamed down my face. It hurt.


	2. Explaining Everything

I know nothing really made sense in the last chapter but I just wanted to keep you guys surprised. Things will be explained in this next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Please review! They help so much!

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

Jake looked at me and it broke my heart to see him like that. Even though Seth is the one I am in love with now, I still love Jake. He paces back and forth and I feel the chill of the wind on my face. I feel numb. All of this started 2 weeks ago.

_"Hey Ness. Uhh.. can I talk to you for a minute?" Seth said nervously. Every time he spoke my heart melted but I knew that I just had get over these weird mixed feelings. Seth was my best friend and not anything closer. It was Jake. He was my boyfriend. "Sure Seth." he led me outside down the trail all the way behind my parents' old house. He turned around and looked down with his hands in his pockets. I had a human moment and shivered and he hesitantly wrapped his warm bare arms around me. There was no awkwardness with Seth. My Dad said that he had the purest mind he ever read so I knew I didn't need to worry about stupid thoughts. He moved his arms down to my elbow so he can look at me. "Ness, I need to talk to you." I smiled nervously. "Yeah I can see that." we laughed silently. I was scared and had absolutely not guesses on what he would say. "Uh. I feel really weird about doing this. I don't want to hurt Jake," I wasn't breathing since he said that he needed to talk to me. "But I have definitely not been telling you something. I know that Jake imprinted on you and I have never heard of anything like this happening before, but I have...imprinted on you too. I love you, Ness. Jake is my best friend but you are the most important part of my life. I am sorry I am putting this pressure on you but I just thought you should know...aaaand if you end up being in love with me too that would just be a bonus." he smiled lightly but stopped when he saw my shocked expression. He continued quickly, "Okay not just a bonus that would be the greatest thing that would ever happen in my life." I smiled with very little enthusiasm. I still had no idea how I felt. The first thing I could think of was just to give him a hug. He happily gave me a meaningful hug. I looked up at him and struggled for words. I loved him but it was hard to know what way that was. "Seth? I think....I am in love with you too." I smiled at him and laughed. His entire face brightened up. I felt like I had betrayed Jake but I couldn't help realizing how incredible he was. He slowly leaned forward towards me with love in his face that made it hard for me to breath even though I didn't need to. I repaid his gesture and our lips touched softly. Every part of me exploded with my reaction to this kiss. When I kissed Jake it felt like I was kissing my best friend. And now when I kissed my best friend it felt like I was kissing the love of my life. His hands brushed my hair back but didn't unlock our kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck and he cupped a hand on my cheek. It was perfect and unreal. If only I didn't have to hurt Jake. _


End file.
